skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Ripto's Racing!
Skylanders: Ripto's Racing! '''is a spin-off '''Skylanders title in the series and a direct sequel to Skylanders: Superchargers Racing. '''However, unlike it's predecessor, which was only on the '''Nintendo Wii and Nintendo 3DS platforms,' this game is available for all major consoles. It is to be released December 18th, 2016 in the United States, followed by December 20th in Europe, and December 23rd in Australia. It is going to accompany the sixth Skylanders game, planned for release a couple months beforehand, in September/October time, as usual. Being a spin-off title, this game features no new figures except Deep Thought Blastermind, The Pandergast Trophy, The Master Eon Trophy, and Quicksilver Hot Streak, who of which are all available in the game's Starter Pack. Plot After the huge success of his first Racelandia Tournament, [http://skylanders.wikia.com/wiki/Pandergast '''Pandergast'] decided to create and challenge the racers of Skylands to another tournament that was even newer, bigger, badder tournament even tougher than the last! A whole new challenge was there, awaiting the skilled racers brave enough to participate, all for the First Place Grand Prize of a free, luxury vacation getaway to the Shimmering Seas Resort, '''aswell as a huge cash prize! Every Skylander was signing up, piloting their amazing Supercharger Vehicles, all desperate to get their hands on this incredible reward. However, just before the first race could start, calamity struck! The infamous tyrant, [http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Ripto '''King Ripto], and his minions came and sabotaged the tournament, taking Pandergast as a hostage and seizing full control over the event! It's a pedal-to-the-medal, need-for-speed, winner-takes-all, EXTRA Supercharged challenge that will blow your face right off! The only question is: are you ready to race, Portal Master?!'' Race Tracks This game features a large variety of different Race Tracks, with 3 tracks per Racing Cup. There is one Racing Cup per element, aswell as some other special cups unlocked by going through different parts of the game, completing tasks or missions, or by simply placing certain Skylander toys on the Portal Of Power. For each cup, there is one Race Track for each of the 3 vehicle terrains: Land, Sea and Sky. At the end of each cup, the player will encounter a Boss Pursuit, in which they have to fight a certain villain while racing through a track. Once defeated, this villain can be captured in a trophy, allowing them to be a playable racer. Villains from Boss Pursuits in Skylanders: SuperChargers will be unlockable through the Trophy toys, so they will not have their own Boss Pursuits in this game. Light Cup - Starting Cup: * Starlight Speedway (Land) * New Luminous City (Sky) * Crystal Caverns (Sea) * Boss Pursuit: Luminous - Sky Vehicle: Light Leaper - Fought In: New Luminous City Dark Cup - Starting Cup: * Midnight Museum (Land) * Skyhighlands (Sky) * Secret Sewers Of Supreme Stink (Sea) * Boss Pursuit: Nightshade - Land Vehicle: Getaway Grinder - Fought In: Midnight Museum ''' '''Fire Cup - Unlockable Cup: Unlock this cup by completing the Light Cup Grand Prix! * Rumbling Road (Land) * Volcanic Vault (Sky) * Lava Lakes (Sea) * Boss Pursuit: Master Chef - Land Vehicle: Kitchen Catcher - Fought In: Rumbling Road Water Cup - Unlockable Cup: Unlock this cup by completing the Dark Cup Grand Prix! * Monstrous Isles (Land) * Frostfest Mountains (Sky) * Soda Factory (Sea) * Boss Pursuit: 'Gulper '- Sea Vehicle: Barnacle Bumper - Fought In: Soda Factory' Life Cup - Unlockable Cup: Unlock this cup by completing Fire Cup Grand Prix! * Chompy Mountain (Land) * Fantasm Forest(Sea) * Tba Trivia * For some reason, Sunscraper Spire was not a Race Track in the Light Cup, and was replaced by New Luminous City instead. The reason for this is unknown. * All three Race Tracks in the Dark Cup are based off of chapters from [http://skylanders.wikia.com/wiki/Skylanders%3A_Trap_Team Skylanders: Trap Team].'' * In the '''Lava Lakes '''track, the racers and their vehicles are surrounded ''Giant ''Bubble Shields, ''which protects them from being burned when they dive under the lava. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Category:50.187.199.118's Skylanders Series Category:50.187.199.118 Category:Racing Games Category:Spin-Offs